Good Cole vs. Evil Cole
SIMULATION: YoungSamurai: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this deba- ???: Hang on. Young: Who- Mikasa: *walks in* Did you forget about me? Young: Oops, sorry Mikasa. *sheepishly blushes, which Mikasa ignores* Mikasa: Master of the Boot? Master of the Boot: Oh, yeah. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! ------------------------------------------- New Marais. Cole held up a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light and dust in the air. It was like someone had dumped a piece of the sun three miles out of New Marais and it was going to burn everything to cinders.Strong winds blew ash, dust and debris towards Cole and all around him were the skeletons of cars and the ruins of burned buildings. He heard it before he saw it, and it sounded . . . familiar. "Well, well, well," said Evil Cole, strutting his thing being king of all he surveyed. "Big Bad Prime conduit finally decided to turn up, Cole's eyes widened as he took in his evil doppleganger; a pale skinned, red eyed demon if there ever was one. The real demon of Empire City. "You gotta try hard Cole," warned Evil Cole playfully, "You gotta make me look good, but if you make it too easy I'll kill your friends. And if you try too hard and make this hard on me, I'll beat you anyway and still kill your friends. It's a real tightrope." Good Cole looked worried, looked concerned, and then smirked. "I just got a text message from your boyfriend, Chris. He says to come on home and stop fooling around. The Demon glared at the Patron Saint. "Kiss my ass." Cole smirked. "Sorry, but that's not me. Karma's a bitch, and you're about to take it" Both drew their Amps, Cole's shinier and more metallic, Evil Cole's a rusty shell of it's former self. Both crackled with electricity, Cole's blue and Evil Cole's red. "Time to settle this!" Both shouted. FIGHT!!!! Evil Cole takes the initiative by rushing at his hero counterpart, intent on making him pay. Good Cole then blocks the Demon's Amp, just narrowly escaping an impalement. Evil Cole bared down on his foe, trying to push him back so he can kill him. Unfortunately, the Patron Saint had other plans as he jumped back and loosed a Freeze Rocket, knowing full well that electricity wouldn't do crap against his foe...except the fact that his foe had much as much agility as he did and dodged it, then he launched his own rocket, except this one was composed of napalm and electricity. Thinking quick, the Patron Saint cast an Ice Barrier, blocking the rocket. His foe then sprinted towards him, their Amps clashing once more. Suddenly, the Patron Saint pushed back the Demon, then rushed forward, sliding between his legs, tripping him up, then he raised his Amp, prepared to impale his foe. Unfortunately, the Demon blocked the attempted Vlad the Impaler treatment. Evil Cole smirked cruelly, pushing back fiercely against Cole's Amp with his own, before he swiftly kicked his nobler counterpart in the stomach with vicious force; sending Cole staggering backwards, eyes widening as he coughed out a large mouthful of saliva "Come on! Is this the best the 'Saint' has to offer?" he taunted, watching as his winded opponent steadily regained his composure and re-entered a battle-ready stance. Cole's sole response was a cold, icy silence, as he glared intensely; scanning the area around him intently. "...so disappointing..." Evil Cole sighed, with melancholic disappointment... before grinning, "And here I was, expecting a FIGHT. Maybe it's time that you stepped aside and gave up with this "self-righteous hero" crap. Cole; let the one of us who knows what he's doing take over. We're Conduits... We possess power that the humans could only DREAM about! We're borderline gods, Cole... so why lower ourselves to their level... when we should be RULING THEM?!" "I've got big plans for this ol' place! And you're not part of them, Cole!" With a cruel laugh, he rushed forward, propelling himself like a missile. Hellish flame enveloped his body, the raging fire extending outward and taking the shape of wings, as white-hot ashes flowed out from behind him. "DIE!!" BOOM! As the Firebird Strike made its impact, an explosive firestorm swept across the battlefield, Evil Cole's grin widening as he smashed full force into his counterpart, sending the Patron Saint of New Marais rocketing backwards, his short torn and seared away; now bearing a massive burn scar on his chest. Cole flopped onto the ground like a rag doll, as Evil Cole smirked. "...You know what they say, Cole," he began, his voice dark and filled with sadistic glee, "it's better to burn out... than to fade away..." He rose his hand, forming a Napalm Grenade in his palm, ready to end the battle there and then... Before his eyes widened, at the sound of a faint, amused chuckle. Cole had already risen back up onto his feet, looking towards his own evil counterpart, with a small, confident smirk on his face. The burn wounds had slowed him down. But they were certainly not going to kill him. "You wanna know something...?" he began, his voice eerily calm. It was just then that Evil Cole noticed... This entire time he had been talking, Cole had been preparing a Freeze Rocket. "...you talk too much." Evil Cole, in his shock, lost focus and the grenade fizzled out. Cole's smirk remained, then he fired the rocket. Evil Cole just barely avoided it, then gave his foe a hateful glare. "You son of a..." He never got to finish the curse as a knee suddenly smashed into his gut. Cole smirked. This guy was a lot of talk, but he definitely had some bite. No matter, Cole thought. He wasn't going to let an evil knockoff come and destroy his city. The two warriors clashed Amps again, but Cole had the upper hand this time. Evil Cole's mind was slightly off balance, as was his combat stance. Cole's assault with his Amp forced his darker counterpart on the defensive, just barely blocking his foe's Amp. Then, the Patron Saint sucker punched his twisted foe, then the Beast retaliated with a punch to the gut, but the punch was blocked. Cole then smirked and used his Amp to bash his foe away. Evil Cole flew backwards, slamming into a wall and dropping his Amp. Cole then fired a Freeze Rocket directly at his darker counterpart, who then fired a Napalm Grenade to block it. Evil Cole dropped to his feet and grabbed his Amp, then ran at his foe and swung the Amp as hard as he could, hoping to disarm Cole. What he didn't expect was his own Amp shattering on impact. Evil Cole didn't have much time to look shocked as Cole knocked him back with one swing. Evil Cole held the broken weapon in his hands, then tossed it away. He cracked his knuckles, then started to for a Nightmare rocket in his hands. Cole, knowing what he was going for, immediately formed a plan. When the Nightmare rocket fired, Cole was suddenly launched into the air by what looked to be a giant icicle. Cole then landed on a rooftop and looked down at his foe, then spoke. "You claim to that we're gods and we shouldn't lower ourselves to their level, but we're not gods. You might think that, but you're not. We lower ourselves to the level of people like Alden and Bertrand, then we're no better than they are!" "SHUT UP!" Evil Cole retorted, now pissed. "Don't you dare lower me to their level!" "But that's exactly what you've done. You think you have better intentions than them, but you're no better than they were!" Cole just narrowly used his Ice Shield to block a Scythe Bolt from his now pissed evil doppelganger. Cole then smirked. Perfect. He started running across the rooftops and dodged each of the bolts Evil Cole sent out to try to kill him. Meanwhile, Evil Cole had become certifiably pissed. How dare he lower him to the level of Bertrand and Alden! They weren't any further apart. He wanted to see Cole not only dead, but completely destroyed! Unfortunately, he had spent too much power trying to kill Cole and had run out of juice. Evil Cole scowled and yelled. "You bastard! Come down and fight me like a man!" Cole jumped down and smirked at his foe, then drew his Amp and ,with one hand, beckoned his foe with a gesture that seemed to say "Bring it." Evil Cole, at this point, was done with playing around and rushed directly at his foe, grabbing what was left of his Amp along the way. The following stab was blocked by Cole's own Amp, then Evil Cole jumped back and drained energy from a nearby T.V. He really needed to bring his opponent down to earth, and he knew how. Cole looked on in surprise as his foe summoned in 3 spikes, then coursed electricity into them and they spawned in three Spikers, mutated beings that had haunted New Marais. Evil Cole nodded, then the Spikers rushed forward...though not for long as Cole froze them over, then shattered all of them. Cole then retaliated by using a little telekinesis to lift a car and throw it at Evil Cole, then his evil counterpart dodged it. Cole then rushed towards his foe, raising the Amp high and brought it down, Evil Cole raising his Amp to block...only for the other prong to shatter upon contact. Cole then smirked and kicked his foe backwards. Evil Cole was, understandably, becoming even more pissed off. And the smile his opponent had...was infuriating! Evil Cole rushed forward, looking to impale his foe...until his foe blocked the Amp, then twisted it out of his hands. Evil Cole then grinned and charged a Napalm Grenade. Cole realized what his foe was doing, but it was too late to do a thing about it. He was fully in the chest, exploding and sending him flying into a building behind him. "COME ON, COLE!! Where did that heroic shit go?! I though I'd be receiving a challenge and you gave me a good one.." Evil Cole prepared a Hellfire Rocket as he was talking. "But it's time for this to end. You're about to burn out...but it's better than fading away, right?" As he prepared to launch it, he saw his noble counterpart rise, then smirk. "Sorry, but I have no plans on dying today." Cole then prepared a Freeze Rocket and aimed. The two fired there respective rockets, both slamming into each other full force. The explosion obscured their vision. When the smoke cleared, both warriors stared each other down, then Evil Cole spoke. "Okay, this has gone on for too long! It's time to end this!" He prepared to use the Ionic Drain. There, now this bastard would...He never finished the thought as an overwhelming cold overcame him. Before he froze completely, he let out an enraged roar of defiance. With the Evil Cole now frozen, Cole had one last thing he had to do. He walked over to his foe, then swung his Amp hard enough to decapitate him, causing the ice around his foe's head to shatter, taking the head with it. As the Demon's corpse collided with the pavement, Cole felt something in his pocket buzzing. He pulled out his phone, then answered. "Hello?" He answered, only to hear the frantic voice of Zeke. "COLE!!! What the hell happened over there?! Who or what was that?! "My evil twin." "Not funny, man! Tell me who it was!" "I told you, my evil twin." "You sure?" "Yeah. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Okay, man?" "All right, Cole. See ya. And when you get back, I have something to tell you about a virus in New York codenamed Zeus." Zeke hangs up, then Cole walks away from his foe's dead corpse. New Marais was safe, and he was it's guardian. He wasn't letting anyone stop him. K.O!!! Young: Yes! Cole wins and ascends to the Top Tier! Mikasa: This was a very close match, considering the two men are basically the same person. Young: Except there's a few key differences. Both fighters second powers balanced each other out, and they were more effective than electricity, which would have been useless in the final match. Master of the Boot: But Evil Cole's more arrogant nature led to his death, causing him to overlook small details and forget about his opponent being immune to being shocked. Add that to the fact that the good version was more level headed, and him taunting his evil counterpart, Evil Cole was doomed. Young: Evil Cole just got the cold shoulder! Mikasa: ...Don't do that again. The winner is Cole MacGrath Cole MacGrath: +More level headed +Could exploit Evil Cole's fragile psyche +More mobility with the Ice Launch =Matched in strength and speed =Fire and ice balanced each other out -Electric attacks were useless against his opponent -Attacks are less likely to kill outright Evil Cole MacGrath +More powerful abilities +More willing to kill =Even in strength and speed =Ice and fire abilities balanced out -Arrogance led to his downfall -Could be affected by the freeze abilities -Electricity was useless